The Quickening Part Five
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: SLASH RATED MATURE Clark goes to Kara for information... Clex


**Author's Note: Hey guys, another part of The Quickening for you to enjoy (it didn't feel finished yet), with greater focus upon Clark and Lex (might be finished now - unless I get the idea for more).**

Kara groaned as she placed the toilet lid down and flushed. She really didn't know how human women coped with morning sickness, she mused as she rinsed her mouth out. It _still_ threw her when she vomited, and she'd already been pregnant three times. She was turning into a Weasley, she thought with a bright smile.

She drifted downstairs and began making pancakes. They always made her feel better, and could be eaten at any time. She turned to the door with a smile. "Hey Clark," she greeted as he entered, before scrutinising his expression. "You okay?"

He pulled a face. "I'm having an off-day," he admitted wryly.

She made a sympathetic noise. "I was about to have some soothing tea, why don't you make us both a cup?" she suggested.

He set the kettle boiling before turning to her with a smile. "Are there enough pancakes for two?"

"There will be once I'm done."

TQTQTQTQTQTQTQ

Kara settled on the sofa, smiling when Clark sat beside her. "What's on your mind?"

"What does dreaming of a purple moon mean?" he asked, head tilted curiously.

She stilled. "I have a few questions for you," she spoke slowly. He nodded his assent. "Did you dream of a purple moon last night?"

"Last night or this morning," he answered honestly.

"Have you vomited today?"

"Yes," he replied slowly.

"Is your urine blue?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

She licked her lips. "There's a physiological trait I need to tell you about," she stated.

"Okay?"

She blew out a breath. "A small percentage of male Kryptonians were able to conceive," she informed. He stilled. "I'm not sure if only that many were _able_ to do it, or if _all_ men could and only about ten percent of the population were gay, and in a position to use it," she rambled.

"Are you saying that I could become pregnant?"

"I presume Lex was the dominant partner?" He nodded expression suspicious. She smiled. "Clark, you're pregnant."

"What?" he breathed.

"Dreaming of a purple moon is a sign of change, particularly change for the better. If you wake from that dream and within a span of a day vomit and have blue urine, then you're pregnant," she stated.

"I'm having Lex's baby?" he breathed in awe.

"Your and Lex's baby," she corrected gently. "Happy?"

"Yeah," he replied with a dopey smile. "Wait, are _you_ pregnant?"

Her expression turned sheepish. "Yeah."

"Congratulations," he breathed, hugging her.

"You too," she replied, returning the embrace. "Don't worry, we're only sick once." He let out a relieved sigh and she laughed softly. "I normally tell Winn first," she admitted. "But I couldn't lie."

"Does this mean we'll both give birth on the same day?"

"There's a chance," she replied. "But the signs can happen anywhere from one to three months into the pregnancy. _And_, no miscarriages or stillbirths," she assured. "Normally, our problems lie in conception," she stated. "Though you wouldn't know it by me and Winn," she added with a grin.

"Yes, this is your _fourth_ pregnancy," Clark teased. He leant his head against hers. "You mind if I stay with you for a while?"

"Of course not," she replied, snuggling closer. "We can keep each other company while we wait for our partners to get home from work," she continued with a knowing grin.

TQTQTQTQTQTQTQ

"Hello baby," Lex drawled as he wrapped his arms around Clark from behind.

"Hi," he replied leaning into the touch. "Wanna order in?" he asked, turning in the genius' embrace.

"What are you cooking?" he asked, expression curious.

"Dessert," he replied with a bright smile. "Thai?"

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"What what?" Clark replied, expression innocent.

"Clark Joseph Kent what are you hiding from me?"

"Wh-"

"You are making dessert, yet have planned to order in Thai – my favourite," he pointed out. "You're trying to put me in a good mood, to soften some form of news."

Clark licked his lips. "Okay, there's something we need to talk about, but can we have dinner first?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what your reaction is going to be, and it's better that I've had food before, just in case."

He scrutinised the Kryptonian for a moment. "All right," he replied. "Shall I order for both of us?"

"Please. It won't be long before this is done, and I'd sooner _not_ use my powers on it."

Lex smiled and closed the distance for a sweet, claiming kiss. Clark blinked when the genius pulled back. "Dessert," he reminded as he pulled out his phone. The brunet blushed and turned his attention to the oven.

TQTQTQTQTQTQTQ

Lex caught Clark's wrist before the Kryptonian could rise from the table. The brunet's eyebrows rose. "I said I'd wait until after dinner, not dessert," he drawled. Clark swallowed. His expression concerned, Lex tugged until the Kryptonian came around the table and settled in his lap. "What is it?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the brunet's waist.

He licked his lips. "I'm pregnant," he said in a rush.

"You're sure?" Lex asked neutrally. He nodded rapidly, his bottom lip between his teeth. The genius smiled. "Are you worried?" he asked, shifting so he could rest a hand over Clark's stomach.

"Not now," he breathed with a smile. He rested his fingers gently over the genius' lips. "We hadn't discussed children, and we've not really been together long-"

Lex removed Clark's fingers gently and leant forward to kiss his Kryptonian. "You are carrying _our_ child," he purred, smugness in his voice. "I'm pleased, baby, extremely pleased."

Clark rested his forehead against Lex's. "Good," he breathed. He kissed the genius. "We're having a baby Lex. And if we're anything like Kara and Winn, we could have quite a few," he added with a bright smile.

"Well, we have the funds, and we _do_ have some idea of what to expect," he responded casually.

"I would have thought babysitting for Kara and Winn would put you off," he replied with a smile.

The genius shook his head, then answered Clark's curious expression. "It made me jealous," he admitted. "I wanted that with you."

"Lex," he breathed, wrapping his arms around the human's neck. "Now we will," he promised. "We are going to have a healthy baby, and there's a chance we'll have more than one."

"If all we have is one child, I will be content," he assured. "However, more would be a very good thing."

"You always were ambitious," he murmured with a smile.

"And you love that about me," he remarked smugly. The brunet nodded. "Especially with how I choose to channel it now."

"I'm proud of you," he stated. "I love you," he continued with a bright smile. "And I can't wait to have our baby."

Lex's expression turned heated, causing the brunet to blink. "How about we take advantage of the wait, to do all the wicked acts, and locations, that will be limited once our child is born?" he purred. Clark blushed. "That isn't a no," he drawled with a wicked smirk.

Clark licked his lips. "What did you have in mind?"

TQTQTQTQTQTQTQ

Clark stretched lazily, aware that Lex watched his naked form intently. He settled on his back comfortably, and smiled at the human curled beside him. He blinked. "We never had dessert," he breathed.

"We did," he drawled with a wicked smirk. "Just not the one you intended." Clark blushed and Lex laughed softly. "I adore that you blush," he spoke, leaning close so he could kiss each of the brunet's red cheeks. "Even with all the things we have done, and have yet to do, together."

"I was relatively vanilla before I met you," he retorted.

"Poor baby," he crooned, wrapping a possessive hand around his throat. "Nothing but conservative partners to play with before me."

"You don't need to use sex to keep me," Clark spoke breathily. "I'm not going anywhere."

Lex smiled, and kissed him sweetly. "I know," he stated. "But I still feel the need to claim you occasionally."

"Occasionally?" he retorted. "I don't think I'd survive frequently."

Lex smiled wickedly and slid down the bed until his head was level with Clark's stomach. He kissed it gently. "Hello, little one," he crooned softly. "You might want to stopper your ears for a while, your parents are going to be loving each other."

"Again?" Clark breathed.

"Are you really surprised?" he asked, eyes filled with wickedness as he kissed Clark's hip possessively.

"Don't tease," he whimpered.

Another wicked laugh from the genius. "So surprised, and yet utterly willing at a moment's notice," he purred shifting until he was between the Kryptonian's parted legs. "Pull your knees up and out for me," he ordered heatedly.

Clark did so, gazing down the length of his torso at the genius, who smirked before plunging his tongue into the brunet's hole. "Lex!" he cried out, fighting against the urge to thrust his hips.

The genius wrapped his hands around the brunet's hips, a reminder to stay where he was, before he methodically cleaned his hero's entrance, then determinedly sent him over the edge again and again.

"Lex," he gasped, "please, no more,"

He withdrew and met Clark's desperate eyes. "No?"

"Not that," he panted.

He regarded him for a moment. "Nothing else there, or just not my tongue?" Clark scraped his teeth over his bottom lip. "Well?"

His tongue darted out quickly. "Tongue."

Lex smirked. "You want to feel me inside you, don't you baby?" The brunet nodded slowly. With a smile, Lex wrapped Clark's legs around his waist and slowly eased himself inside his Kryptonian. They both let out a contented sound as he sank in to the hilt. "Better?"

"Yes," he sighed.

Lex stroked his cheek gently. "Do you want more, or is this enough?" Clark blinked. "If you aren't ready for another round, I can wait." He smirked. "It never takes you long to recover."

Clark blushed again. "I can manage one round," he spoke breathily.

A predatory smile stretching his lips, Lex set about making love to his hero, determined to stretch out that one round for as long as possible. If he did it right, Clark could be up for two…or three. After all, they had something to celebrate.


End file.
